


The Something Between

by alphaofallcats



Series: The Fire Escape (Punk Boys SNK AU) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Punk Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: For a moment, he meets Eren’s eyes. They size each other up, or check each other out, Levi can’t tell.





	The Something Between

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [lankylevi](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com) for supporting me through this. I couldn't have done it without your help <3
> 
> Written for Ereri Angst Weekend Day 2: Damaged

Levi wants to say something that he’ll never be able to take back. Something that will send them spiraling further down the rabbit hole.

His voice comes out like a question, like he’s asking for permission. “Eren?”

\----

“Eren?”

“Hi.” Eren is breathless, standing on the fire escape, holding up his phone with an awkward wave. “I tried calling.”

“I was downstairs. Fuck, how long have you been out here?”

Eren shrugs, wincing as he climbs inside. “Half hour? Forty-five minutes maybe?”

That’s a fucking lie, Levi knows. If he looks at his phone there won’t be any calls either.

It doesn’t matter though, not now anyway, because Eren’s nose is bleeding and there’s a fresh bruise on his cheek.

“What happened this time?”

“Um—” 

One second Eren is trying to tug off his sweatshirt and the next he’s teetering forward. Levi would let him fall, but he’s not sure how he’d get blood out of the cracks in the floorboards.

Eren leans most of his weight on Levi, voice sounding garbled against his neck.

“I’m dizzy.”

“Fuck, Eren.”

\----

“ _Fuck_ , Eren.”

Levi’s head hits the back of the wall as Eren stumbles into him. Eren’s hands are burning, searing as they slide up Levi’s shirt, brushing against his ribs. His kisses are sloppy, slick with spit, licking and biting down Levi’s jaw, sucking under his ear.

It’s overwhelming. Eren is overwhelming. How he feels, how he tastes, how he sounds. 

“Slow down,” Levi growls, knees almost giving out. Eren presses harder, grinding against him. The friction makes heat rush through his body, like someone’s lit sparklers in his veins.

“Shit.”

\----

“Shit!”

Eren flinches and Levi levels him with a glare.

“Stop fucking moving,” he says and wipes the washcloth along the bridge of Eren’s nose, moving slower this time. “I’m almost done.”

Knowing Eren for too long means credit is due where credit is _deserved_ ; Levi’s sure the other person is in a far worse condition, courtesy of the messy dumbass sitting on the bathroom counter.

“Now, want to tell me what happened?” he asks, pressing a little too hard when he adds, “Or are you dizzy?”

“Shut up.”

\----

“Shut up.”

Levi digs his nails into Eren’s hips, adding his own marks to Eren’s marred skin. He wonders, viciously, how many of them are from fights and how many of them are from sex.

No matter how much the thought irritates him, Levi won’t ask. Refuses to. Would much rather it collect dust on the back shelf in his mind, but instead it’s blinking back to the surface with every bruise Eren leaves on his neck, ticking like a time bomb.

Eren falls to his knees, unclips Levi’s belt and tugs down the zipper of his jeans. 

It’s not long before Levi’s hands are gripping Eren’s hair, because Eren’s mouth is hot and wet and desperately swallowing Levi’s cock. There’s an urgency behind it too, like he needs this just as much as Levi.

When Eren pulls off, spit dribbling down his chin, his voice is nearly swallowed by his breathless panting.  
“Levi.”

\----

“Levi.”

“What.”

Eren grabs his wrist, grip deceptively tight for someone whose knuckles are bruised and scabbed.

“Are you okay?”

Levi tugs his wrist free and folds the washcloth over, soaking it in more tap water before patting it against Eren’s hands. He doesn’t have any proper first aid stuff so this will have to do.

“Are _you_ okay?”

Cheeky and smug, Eren says, “I asked you first.”

For a moment, he meets Eren’s eyes. They size each other up, or check each other out, Levi can’t tell. Regardless, the air is tense around them, suffocating until Eren licks his lips.

“Probably not.” 

Eren curls his fingers in Levi’s shirt, pulling him forward until Levi’s between his legs.

The kiss is electric, crackling tingles jolt down Levi’s spine. It’s powerful and painful and Levi craves it.

“Can I touch you?”

\----

“Can I touch you?”

Levi huffs. Cum and sweat are drying on his skin, and it’s satisfying in a way he can’t describe. And even though it’s uncomfortably hot under the blankets Eren had tucked them into, Levi curls tighter against him. 

“You already are.”

But he knows what Eren means. The silent plea of permission to _let me stay the night_. Kenny didn’t pay the utility bill, so Levi will let him stay, if only to keep warm- the bed is always cold when Eren isn’t sprawled across the mattress.

He doesn’t really remember how they got into bed, just that they almost didn’t. Levi wanted Eren to fuck him against the bathroom wall, but Eren had just smirked when Levi whined in protest.

At least Levi had finished cleaning him up.

“My ass hurts.”

Fingers lightly trace patterns on the small of his back. 

“My whole body hurts.”

Levi doesn’t feel sorry for him. “Should have let me ride you.”

“Well,” Eren laughs, breath tickling Levi’s ear, “too late now.”

Levi wants to say something that he’ll never be able to take back. Something that will send them spiraling further down the rabbit hole.

His voice comes out like a question, like he’s asking for permission. “Eren?”

With the way Eren stares at him, knowing, accepting, ready, Levi knows he can say it. 

But the something between _I want you to take me on that date_ and _I love you_ gets stuck in his throat.


End file.
